


Two Ears, Two Fangs, and a Tail

by TheBookThief14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Gay, Gay Sex, Jean's a little shit, Kinks, M/M, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, but what else is new, implied MarcoxJean, neko!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookThief14/pseuds/TheBookThief14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren wakes up one day to find that he has ears, fangs, and a tail, he immediately goes on the hunt for Hange. However, he finds Levi instead and ends up alone in Levi's room. When he gives into the temptation of taking a nap of Levi's bed, he has a rather interesting dream about Levi. What happens when Levi comes back to find Eren sprawled out on his bed palming himself and moaning out "Levi"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ears, Two Fangs, and a Tail

Uh, Eren?" Jean asked, his voice shaking lightly.

"What the hell do you want?" Eren asked, sitting up in his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did you hang out with Hange yesterday?" Jean asked, his voice slow and stupid-- but that's nothing new, Eren thought.

"Since when is my schedule important to you?" Eren spat back, yawning at the end.

"Well, you see, shithead, it's just that you should probably go see her again today." Jean said, a wide, goofy looking grin breaking out over his stupid face.

"Will you just tell me what the fuck all of this is about already?" Eren said, raising his voice.

"Er-Eren.. Calm down, okay?" Armin chimed in from the bed next to his.

"And Jean, don't be an asshole." Marco said, giving Jean the "warning" glare they had all seen a few times when Jean was getting out of line.

"If one of you doesn't tell what the fuck this is all about, I swear to go-" Eren began, stopping only when something long and dark brown caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head slowly, believing that he had finally gone crazy after all.

Eren came face to face with a long, brown tail, and let out a scream.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" He yelled, scrambling out his bed. He found that the tail was, in fact, his. He turned in circles trying to get a better look at it. He saw the way his shirt had moved out of the tails way, and he reached a hand around his back, he felt it connecting at the base of his spine. "If someone doesn't explain what the fuck is going on right now, I'm going to lose my shit."

"You said you were with Hange yesterday, right? Maybe she can explain this." Armin said, his voice calm, but the corners of his mouth twitching up a little.

"She did say she was going to inject me with something to help with my agility and my endurance, but this is a little mu- ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Armin said, covering his mouth with his hands to try and suppress the giggles. "It's just, you have more then just a tail. You have ears too, and little fangs."

Eren raised his hands to his head and felt soft, furry ears on top of his head. He slowly lowered his hands to his mouth and poked at his teeth, only to feel a prick of pain on his fingers. He heard Jean completely lose it behind him, roaring with laughter and rolling all over his bed.

"Jean.." Marco said, his voice laced with warning.

Eren spun around, shooting daggers out of his eyes at Jean. Jean sat up again, wiping tears from his eyes, muttering apologies.

"It's just, whenever something happens that you don't like or you hear a new sound, your little neko ears twitch. It's pretty fucking funny. And when you get mad, like you are now, your ears go all flat against your head and your tail twitches all unhappily." Jean said breaking out in idiotic laughter again.

Marco rolled his eyes and began smothering Jean with his pillow, "Eren, I'm sure if you go find Hange she'll explain everything to you and get this all straightened out."

Eren's ears flattened against his head and his tail twitched behind his back, "Whatever." He grumbled, making his way out of the room. He threw the door open, made sure his tail was safely out of the door, and slammed it behind him. "Fucking Hange."

He spent the next 30 something minutes searching for Hange. He threw open door after door, growing more and more impatient as the minutes went by. A growl escapes his lips as he slammed the twentieth door, surprising himself. He huffed a breath and continued searching.

It wasn't until he made his way to the third floor where most of the superiors roomed that he had to begin knocking. He pounded on door after door, finding most of them to be empty-- or ignoring him. He knocked on the eighth door on this floor alone and pounded his fist on the door.

"Hange!? Are you in there!? I need to talk to you!" He yelled, continuing to pound his fist against the door. He heard a chair scrape the floor, a promising sign, and heavy footsteps making their way to the floor. "That does not sound like Hange's footsteps." He thought, his stomach dropping a little.  The door flew open to reveal a rather unpleased and even more pissed off looking Levi-- if that was even possible.   


"What in the fuck do you think you are doing pounding at my door and nine in the fucking morning, you stupid little shit!?" Levi barked out, his eyes gluing Eren to his spot.

It wasn't until Eren began stumbling through his explanation about Hange that Levi's caught the flick of something behind Eren's back.

"Shut up for a second," Levi said, grabbing Eren by the wrist and spinning him around. "What the fuck is that?" He spat when his eyes came to rest on the tail protruding out of the bottom of Eren's spine.

"That's why I'm here, Sir. I think Hange did this to me." Eren said, his voice soft and nervous.

"Of course she fucking did." Levi muttered, wrapping a hand around the tail and pulling lightly.

Eren jumped and let out a growl, turning his head and baring his fangs at Levi. "Oh, sorry, Sir. It's just.. Sensitive." Eren said, bowing his head.

Levi looked up at the kid, half surprised that he could feel the tail, and then not so surprised at all. Eren heard him mutter something like, "Fucking Hange," before he was pulled back around to face Levi again. Levi looked him over again, his eyes coming to rest on the ears on top of Eren's head. "You're a full package, aren't you Jeager?"

"Unfortunately, Sir." Eren muttered in reply, trying to flatten his ears as much as he could against his head. Levi snorted and rolled his eyes, walking back into his room at sitting at his desk.

"Well, don't just fucking stand there, brat." Levi said, beginning to work on his papers again.

"I'm confused, Sir." Eren said, unsure of whether he was supposed to enter or not.

"You can come in, brat, but don't go getting fur on any of my stuff." He said, not bothering to look up. "I'll go get Hange in a second and we can get this straightened out."

Eren made his way into Levi room hesitantly, closing to door behind him softly. He became uncomfortably aware that he was still in his sleeping clothes-- pants that hung loosely around his hips and a shirt that was stretched at the collar, revealing his collarbone and most of his shoulders. He felt nearly naked in Levi's presence, and his tail swung nervously around his ankles, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He sat in the only other chair in the room, not even daring to think about sitting on the bed. He pulled his tail into his lap, curling it around his leg, and relaxed in the sun bathing the chair.   


He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. "Wake the hell up, brat. I didn't let you come in here to sleep." Levi said, staring down at Eren with his steel-grey eyes. "I'm going to go get Hange. Try not to fuck my room up."

"Y-yes, Sir." Eren stammered out, resisting the urge to yawn and stretch.

When Levi closed the door behind him, Eren immediately stood up to stretch out. His back felt cramped from sleeping in the chair, and his tail felt sore from being squished against the back rest. He glanced around the room, finding himself quite fond of it. It was clean, go figure, warm, and it smelled.. like Levi. Eren's tail swayed behind him happily, his ears perking up on his head, and he was growing more and more comfortable in the room. He noticed the bed, bathed in the sunlight from the window, and was instantly drawn to it. He ran his fingers over the blankets, feeling how warm and soft they were below his fingertips. He pushed against the top of the mattress, finding it firm yet comfortable, and bit his lip. "I really shouldn't," he thought, pulling his tail around to the front of him and holding on to it, "But it looks so comfy."

He slowly crawled onto the bed, sticking to the end of the bed and away from Levi's pillows. He curled into a ball, his tail resting beside him, and he strained his ears for any sound of Levi coming back. "I'll just sleep for a little while." He decided, breathing in the scent of Levi on the bed. "Levi..." He mumbled, burring his nose in the sheets.

He drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of Levi coming into the room and finding him on his bed. He would crawl over Eren slowly, nuzzling into his neck, kissing him softly, palming him through his pants, kissing him all over. Eren moaned in his sleep lightly, searching for friction while remaining in his dream. "Levi," He called out in his dream, his hands tangling in the older man's dark, short hair. Eren kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his mouth. He bit down on his lip, hearing the gasp at the way his fangs pierced Levi's lips. He twitched in his sleep, his hand slinking its way into his pants subconsciously.

"JEAGER!"

Eren bolted up, his ears standing straight up, along with his tail. He came eye to eye with Levi, who looked down on him with murder in his eyes. "Did you find Hange, Corporal?" Eren asked, slowly getting up from the bed. "He must be mad about me sleeping on his bed," Eren thought, hanging his head. It wasn't until he started moving that he saw the true problem-- he was harder than a rock, leaking precum, and in clear view for Levi. His face turned bright red, and he went from embarrassed to mortified in about three seconds flat.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Levi said, every word cold, short, and deadly.

"I'm really, really sorry, Sir!" Eren said, covering himself with his hands and tail. His ears went flat, and his body curled in on itself. "I fell asleep in the sun, and I had this dream, and then you came back, and.." Eren stammered, unsure of whether he was making any sense or not.

"Get back on the bed." Levi said, his eyes still cold, his voice still murderous.

"I'm sorry?" Eren said, unsure if he heard the older man correctly.

"I said get back on the bed. Or do you want me to drag you back?" Levi said, his voice barely above a growl.

Eren scrambled back to the center of the bed, holding his knees close to his chest with his tail wrapped around him. "I'm really sorry, Sir." Eren said, his voice barely audible.

"Stop talking," Levi said, beginning to take off his shirt. When he found Eren gapping at him wide eyed with his mouth hanging open, he ordered him to take his clothes off too.

"But why, Corporal?" Eren asked, running his tail nervously through his hands, but he had to admit, he was curious.

"I'm going to give you want you want." Levi said, his voice causal as he continued stripping. He pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his boots, and began working on his pants. "You were begging for my cock just a moment ago."

"But that was just a dream, Sir." Eren said, still not sure of Levi's intentions.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of dreaming. I'm going to fuck you tonight, and you're going to love it." Levi replied, sliding his pants down his legs, revealing the outline of his hardened cock through his boxers.

Eren let out a squeak at Levi's words, his mind going frantic. "He's going to fuck me? I mean, sure I've thought about it plenty of times, even gotten off to it, but to actually have him fuck me?"

"There's no going back, Eren." Levi said, crawling into the bed and closer to Eren. "You asked for it, and I'm going to give it to you." He reached out a hand and ran it through Eren's hair. He continued this, and after a short time Eren was leaning into his touch, making soft purring sounds. He liked Levi's hands-- strong, but not too gruff, and sure. His tail swayed happily behind him again, and he found himself slowly drawing closer to Levi. "That's right, my little neko." Levi called out, his expression gentler than Eren had ever seen before. Eren felt safe like this, warm, happy. He crawled into Levi's lap and began running his face against the older man's chest. "I've always liked cats." He heard Levi said, and he felt his fingers trailed from Eren’s hair and down his spine. The ghost touches caused goosebumps to form on his skin. Levi's hands came to rest on Eren's hips, his grip becoming tighter and tighter.

"Levi?" Eren asked, looking up into his eyes.

Lips crashed into Eren's, quickly engulfing him in warmth and passion. Levi kissed him hungrily, his hands trailing up and down Eren's body now. He bit on Eren's bottom lip, earning a gasp from the teen. The darker haired man used this to his advantage, working his tongue into the younger's mouth. He explored Eren's mouth aggressively, his hands tugging Eren's pants down roughly. Eren's arms wrapped around Levi's neck, pulling Levi closer to him. The older man pushed Eren down into the bed, and, using one hand to steady himself, began pushing the teen’s underwear down too.

“Corporal, wait.” Eren said, breaking the kiss and putting his hands on Levi’s chest. “Why are you really doing this, Sir.”

“I want you, Eren.” Levi said, his voice soft and his breath warm against Eren’s mouth. “When I saw you touching yourself, moaning my name, I realized I wanted you, to claim you, make you mine forever.”

Eren swallowed, his whole body heating up from Levi’s words. “I want you too, Corporal.” Eren replied, running his hands down Levi’s bare chest, tracing the scars from his gear and countless other things.

“Call me Levi,” The silver-eyed man said, tonguing at Eren’s neck hotly.

A moan escaped Eren’s lips, and his back arch at Levi’s touch. “Wait, Levi,” Eren said, stopping the older man again, “What about Hange? What about this?” Eren said wrapping his tail around Levi’s arm.

Levi looked at the tail wrapped around his arm, up and Eren, and back at tail. “You’ll never understand what you do to me, Eren.” Levi growled out, ripping Erin’s pants the rest of the way down his legs. He made quick work of Eren’s shirt too, pulling it roughly over his head.

“Wait,” Erin began, trying to get an answer for his earlier question, but Levi quickly covered the teen’s mouth with his own again, forcing his tongue roughly into Eren’s mouth. Levi ran his tongue over the sharp fangs, shivering at the feeling of them pricking his tongue. A growl formed at the back of his throat, and his hands began moving quicker.

He ran his hands down Eren’s thighs, admiring the softness of the skin. He gave Eren some time to breath and began running his tongue down Eren’s neck and chest, stopping every now and again to mark the tanned flesh. He bit and sucked at the teen’s neck, collarbone, nipples, and anything thing else he could get his mouth on. One hand tugged at Eren’s hard and leaking member, while the other rolled a nipple around, causing it to harden under his touch.

Eren became a mess of precum, moans, and whimpers. Every other sound was a delicious moan of Levi’s name, and the older man simply couldn’t get enough. Eren’s tail was still wrapped around Levi’s arm, and his ears twitched with every new sensation that coursed through his body. Levi collected the precum pooling at Eren’s slit and made his way down to the teen’s entrance. He slowly slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle, and Eren gasped, throwing his head back against the sheets.

“Breath,” Levi purred, moving between Eren’s legs to lick at his cock. Eren’s hands snaked their way into Levi’s hair, tugging and pulling on it every time Levi would push his finger back into the tight heat of his entrance.

“Levi..” Eren called out as Levi added a second finger, moving them in and out faster and faster. Levi hummed, sucking at the tender flesh of Eren’s thighs, marking them with bites and hickeys. “More, Levi, give me more,” Eren begged, his body thriving with energy. His skin burned everywhere it came in contact with the pale skin of Levi.’s The dark haired man quickly added a third, searching for the spot that would cause the teen to see stars. When Eren cried out, his back arching off of the mattress, Levi knew he had found it. He quickly began pounding his fingers into Eren’s prostate, earning moans and whimpers from the teen below him.

“Please,” Eren begged, his voice needy and his face wrecked, “I want your cock in me. I need it, Sir. I can’t wait any longer.”

Levi withdrew his fingers, earning an unhappy moan from the teen. “Be patient, brat.” Levi said, slapping the inside of Eren’s thigh.

Eren yelped at the slap, his eyes flying open, “Do that again.” He said, his voice stronger than Levi had heard all night.

“What? Hit you?” Levi asked, slapping the teen’s thigh again. When Eren moaned instead of yelped at the feeling, Levi knew he had his answer. “You kinky little bastard.”

Eren smirked at rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his ass into the air, “Where’s that cock I’ve been begging for?” He asked, his body surging with a strange feeling of confidence.

Levi ran a hand over the smooth skin of Eren’s ass, groaning at the view. “When you talk like that it just makes me want to dominate you more.” Levi said, feeling his heart begin racing. The teen’s entrance was stretched and leaking, basically inviting Levi to fuck it mercilessly. He sat up on his knees, moved to line himself up with Eren’s entrance, and pushed himself into the white hot heat. Eren moaned out loudly, throwing his head back, and Levi groaned at the intensity of Eren’s tightness.

“Remember, you asked for this.” Levi said grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair. He forcefully shoved Eren’s face into the mattress, drew back his hips, and slammed into Eren’s heat as hard as he could. Eren released a muffled cry, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as Levi continued to pound into him. His tail wrapped tighter around Levi’s forearm, and Levi slammed into him even harder. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you, you shifty little brat. You keep flicking that sexy tail of yours against my arm. It’s driving me crazy.”

Eren moaned in response, his mind too far gone to even think about forming words. Tears streamed down his face at the feeling of having his ass filled to the brim with Levi’s cock. All he could do was moan, and whimper, and call out Levi’s name whenever he slammed into his prostate at just the right angle. He felt hands slide up his back and over his shoulders, pulling him upright into a sitting position on Levi’s cock. Levi pulled Eren’s back flushed against his chest and continued to slam his hips against the teen’s ass.

Eren rested his head against Levi shoulder, the heat beginning to pool all too quickly in his stomach. “Levi,” Eren managed to get out, “I’m getting close.”

“Me too.” Levi said, his hips becoming even more harsh and erratic. He slammed into the teen over and over again, wrapping a hand around Eren’s leaking cock, finishing him off. Erin moaned, his voice shaky and cracking.

“Levi..” Eren called, his vision going hazy. “Levi…” He moaned again. “LEVI.” He cried out, cum spurting out and over his chest and Levi’s hand.

Levi sank his teeth into Eren’s shoulder, burring himself in Eren’s entrance completely before cumming also. He collapsed on top of Eren, his breath ragged and his mind blank. He mumbled apologies and rolled off of the teen. Eren turned to face him, his face streaked with tears, his stomach painted with cum, and his body feeling completely exhausted. Levi wrapped an arm around the teen, pulling him closer into his chest.

“We need to clean up,” Levi said, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. “Eren?” He yawned out. He glanced down to find Eren fast asleep, his fangs poking out lightly, his tail draped over Levi’s leg, and making soft purring noises. “You’ll never understand what you do to me, Eren, you shitty little neko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on the other fanfic I'm writing, I wrote a one shot instead... I regret nothing. Hope you enjoy my Neko!Eren. :) I thought he was pretty cute. <3 Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :3  
> Yay explicit sex! :D


End file.
